Behind closed doors
by Skovko
Summary: Nina's in love with Roman. She's not gonna act on her feelings because he's married. When his friend Seth decides to get her drunk and prey on her, it starts a weird relationship she never wanted. She uses it to try and forget about her feelings for Roman. Seth uses it to try and push her into what he wants. Meanwhile Roman's struggling in secret with his marriage and his feelings.
1. Noodle

Both Seth and Roman noticed Nina the second she stepped into the bar. Her long, dark brown hair hang loose. Her deep blue eyes settled on Roman, and she broke out in a big smile as she crossed the floor to their table and sat down next to Roman.

"Hi, guys," Nina said.  
"Hi, noodle," Roman said.  
"Okay, I gotta know what's up with that noodle nickname now. You've been calling her that for ages," Seth said.

Roman and Nina looked at each other, and they both cracked a smile.

"On one of her first visits, we had noodles. She kept talking and managed to push her bowl of noodles down in her own lap," Roman said.  
"Thank fuck it wasn't hot anymore or I would have burned myself," Nina said.  
"She had talked for so long that it was only warm," Roman said.  
"And this fucker here wouldn't stop laughing," Nina pointed her thumb at Roman. "I told him that if he didn't shut up and help me, I would stand up and he would have noodles all over his floor. He finally got me a towel."  
"And I've called her noodle ever since," Roman said.

Roman's phone buzzed. He looked at the text, and his smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"What is it?" Nina asked.  
"Paige is mad and I can't figure out why," Roman said.  
"It's your anniversary. You've been married two years today," Nina said.  
"Fuck!" Roman stood up. "I'm a dead man."

He grabbed his jacket that was hanging over the back of his chair.

"Sorry to run out on you," Roman said.  
"It's okay. Go home to your wife," Seth said.  
"You can buy flowers at the gas station down on the corner," Nina said.  
"What would I do without you? You always save my ass," Roman smiled at Nina. "Bye, guys."

Roman was out of the door three seconds later. Nina looked over at Seth who was smirking at her.

"How does it feel?" He asked.  
"How does what feel?" She asked.  
"Being in love with a married man," he said.  
"I'm not," she said.  
"Please!" He rolled his eyes. "No one else might not notice it. Roman sure as hell doesn't. But I do. You've been in love with him forever."

She sighed. There was no point in trying to lie to him. He looked right through her.

"So what if I am?" She asked. "I'm never gonna tell him. I'm not gonna try to break up his marriage."  
"Good," he said.  
"Are you gonna tell him?" She asked nervously.  
"What would I be getting out of that?" He chuckled. "I tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna buy you alcohol all night to try and get you so drunk that you won't think about him tonight."

She giggled at that. She could use a night where she blocked out everything.

"Are you gonna get me home safe too?" She asked.  
"Of course," he grabbed the drinks menu. "How about we start from top and work our way down to see how far you get before you give up?"  
"As long as I'm not drinking alone," she challenged.  
"I'm a beer man. You know that," he winked. "Okay, tequila sunrise coming up."

She watched as he walked up to buy her the first of many drinks that night. Hours later she was too drunk to continue. He helped her out in a taxi. Ten minutes later she was helped out of the taxi and into a house.

"This is not my home," she said.  
"No, it's mine," he said. "You can stay the night. I'll drive you home tomorrow."

He walked her into the bedroom and started undressing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Do you wanna sleep with your clothes on?" He asked.  
"I guess not," she said.  
"Relax, Nina. I'm not gonna do anything that you don't want," he said.

She believed him. She knew him. He had never tried anything before. It didn't cross her drunk mind this was the first time they were alone together. They usually met when Roman was there. She didn't realize he had dressed her down to her underwear until she felt her bra being opened.

"Seth," she tried.  
"Lie down," he said.

She stumbled down on his bed and pulled the covers over her body. She felt too naked only lying there in her panties. She closed her eyes while listening to him undress. She was half asleep when he joined her in bed and crawled under the same covers as her.

"Night," she mumbled.

He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her stomach. It felt good. It also felt wrong. This was Seth of all people. Yet she couldn't deny it felt good having a man hold her. His hand moved further down, and his index finger went under the hem of her panties, slowly toying with the idea of going further.

"We can't do this," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I don't want you," she said.

He lifted his head enough to flick his tongue over her earlobe.

"I can make you feel good," he said. "I can make you forget all about Roman."

Hearing Roman's name made her tense up for a second. Roman would never be in a bed with her. She would never be in his arms. He would never love her back the way she loved him. He would always be her friend and nothing else.

"He doesn't want you," he said.  
"Please, don't," she said.  
"But I do," he said.

His hand slid down her panties. She should push it away but she was too drunk and it did feel good when he started rubbing her clit. A low moan escaped her lips. He chuckled behind her before moving his hand further down and pushing two fingers inside her.

"Give in, Nina," he said huskily. "Give in to me. Let go. Give me what I want."


	2. Friends with benefits

Nina woke up naked next morning in Seth's bed. It took a few seconds but the memories from last night slowly came back to her. She had sex with Seth. Something sober her wouldn't have done, but drunk her had given in.

"Good morning," he said.

She looked at him. His brown eyes were watching her.

"Hi," she said. "I need the bathroom."  
"I'll make coffee meanwhile," he said.

She got out of bed and kept her back against him while she found her clothes on the floor. She heard him chuckle lowly as she hurried out of the bedroom. Once inside the bathroom, she peed and got dressed. She took a look in the mirror. She didn't look too bad considering she had been way too drunk. Her hair was a mess. She tried combing it with her fingers but gave up. She needed a shower and a hair brush to fix that. She took a deep breath, opened the bathroom door and walked out in the kitchen. Seth stood there in his boxers.

"I'm gonna go home," she said.  
"Sit down and have a cup of coffee first. How about some breakfast?" He asked.  
"I just wanna go home," she said.

He crossed his arms and leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Put on your big girl pants. We had sex. Big deal," he said.  
"I was drunk," she said.  
"So was I," he said.  
"I don't recall you drinking nearly as much as me. And I was mixing all types of alcohol. Don't take this the wrong way, but I never would have jumped into bed with you if I had been sober," she said.

He licked his lips and shook his head.

"Yes, you would," he said. "You were so fucking eager to feel anything but the heartache Roman is causing you. You wanted to be touched. You wanted to be fucked. You wanted me. I didn't take advance of you."  
"It feels like it," she said.  
"Nina, Nina, Nina," he chuckled.

He walked over to her and stopped right in front of her. He felt intimidating and at the same time he smelt like sex. Good sex. It had been really good as far as she could remember.

"We don't have to tell anyone," he smirked. "But we could have fun together."  
"Fun?" She asked.  
"Didn't you have fun last night?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I remember you moaning. I remember you cumming twice. Do you want more of that? I'm ready to give you what you want."

He leaned back up and looked at her. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"I don't have feelings for you," she said.  
"And I don't have feelings for you which makes this perfect," he grinned. "Friends with benefits. Let me fuck your brains out whenever you need it. And quite frankly, my dear Nina, you need it bad. So what do you say?"

She blinked a couple of times. This was Seth of all people. Roman's friend. Someone she didn't feel anything romantic for. The sex had been good. She still had been drunk though. She felt confused, yet she couldn't deny that feeling a man's hands on her body had been needed.

"Okay," she finally said. "I'm in. As long as we put down some rules."  
"What rules?" He asked.  
"Nothing but sex. No feelings. No jealousy. No telling anyone. If we wanna date other people while this is going on, we don't stop each other. It's only sex," she said.

He grinned again and pulled her into his arms. His mouth devoured hers as he moved them to the edge of the kitchen table. He turned her around and bent her over the table. He pushed her skirt up to her hips and pulled her panties down. His own boxers landed on the floor a second later. He ran his dick up her folds and pushed inside her without warning.

"Fucking hell, Seth!" She hissed.  
"Don't pretend you don't like it," he chuckled. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Nina."

He did as he had promised. He fucked her good. She couldn't deny how good it felt after a few seconds when she was completely wet. She grabbed the sides of the table and held on tight as she cried out her orgasm. He let her ride it out before grabbing her wrists and forcing her hands behind her back. She tried pulling them free but he held on tighter. The way he was starting to moan clearly told her he enjoyed being in control. She didn't like to give up that control though.

"No, Seth," she said.  
"Almost there," he said.  
"Let go of me!" She raised her voice.

He let go of her wrists and she moved her arms away. His thrusts came harder now. It felt like he was angry for not getting his way. Ten hard thrusts later and he groaned out in pleasure. He pulled out of her right away and walked backwards until his ass connected with the kitchen counter again. She got up from the table and turned around to look at him. He ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was too soon of me. And I should have told you first."  
"I don't like being held down," she said.  
"Come on," he cracked a sideways smile. "I can make it worth it. We'll start slow. Eye contact the first time. I'll have you begging for handcuffs soon enough."  
"If that's what you want, we shouldn't go any further. I don't want that," she said.  
"Okay," he held up his hands. "I hear you. It's okay. No handcuffs."

She picked up her panties from the floor and put them back on before smoothing her skirt back down.

"Coffee?" He asked.  
"No, I'm gonna go home," she said.

He walked over to her, grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"I'll drive you," he said.  
"I can walk," she said.  
"Have you looked in the mirror?" He chuckled. "Everyone will know you're doing the walk of shame. Let me get dressed. I'll take you home."  
"Thank you," she said.


	3. Play by the rules

Roman looked up as Nina came walking towards him. She was wearing black pants and a mahogany red t-shirt. He remembered the first time he saw her walking down the hall. Something about her made him smile. Back then he was still only engaged to Paige. Nina had been hired as a producer, and her and Roman quickly became friends. Close friends. Luckily Paige wasn't the jealous type. She trusted Roman when it came to him having female friends.

"Hi, noodle," he sighed.

He hadn't meant to sigh. It just came out. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his bare arm. Her hands were always warm and caressing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I don't think I'm happy," he answered.  
"You don't think?" She asked.  
"Not really," he answered.

He moved his eyes from her hand and up to her deep blue eyes.

"Did I make a mistake by marrying Paige?" He asked. "What if there's someone else out there that I should be with instead?"  
"You're too young to be having a midlife crisis," she chuckled.  
"We fight a lot," he said.  
"Couples fight," she said.  
"But we fight a lot. A whole damn lot. I keep forgetting important things, and of course she gets mad at me. It's like I don't care enough anymore," he said.

Her thumb stroked him softly. It felt good. It always felt good when she touched him. She was always such a good friend to him. It was like she always knew what he needed in any given moment.

"Do you wanna hang out after the show and talk about it?" She asked.  
"That sounds nice," he said.  
"Let me cancel my plans," she said.

She found her phone but he placed his hand over it. He didn't want her to cancel any plans for him. That wouldn't be right. He was more curious to know what kind of plans she could have that late at night.

"What are your plans?" He asked.  
"I was just meeting up with someone," she answered vaguely.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"No one important," she shrugged. "Just some guy."  
"You've met someone?" He smirked. "Why haven't you told me?"  
"No, it's not like that. Really, it's nothing. I'll cancel, and we can hang out together. It's no big deal," she said.  
"No," he said.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so he could kiss the top of her head.

"I appreciate it, but no," he said. "Go out with this guy. Hopefully you can tell me about him soon enough. You deserve to be happy."  
"So do you," she said. "Take her out, Roman. Take her out for a romantic night like you used to. Show her you're still the man she fell in love with, and she'll show you she's still the woman you fell in love with too."

After the show she drove home to Seth. They didn't go together. She didn't want anyone at work seeing them leave together. And she didn't plan on staying the night this time. It was just sex. Nothing else. Get fucked good and go home. That was her plan.

"Where's your mind at?" He asked.

They were both naked. He was kissing up her neck, and somehow he had felt she wasn't completely into it.

"Roman and Paige are having problems," she said.  
"Really? You're gonna say his name while you're in bed with me? You wanna pretend I'm him too and moan his name when you cum?" He asked annoyed.  
"No, it's not that," she sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll leave him out of your bed."  
"And out of my house when you're here," he chuckled.

He rolled on top of her and pushed his dick inside her. She tilted her head back in a low moan as he started thrusting. He laced their fingers together and placed her hands down next to her head. He leaned down to kiss her neck again. His teeth scraped over her skin and made her shiver.

"Tell me you want me," he said.  
"I want you," she said.  
"How much?" He asked. "Say my name."  
"I want you, Seth," she moaned. "Fuck my brains out. Make me walk funny tomorrow."

He chuckled and scraped his teeth over her neck again which caused her to shiver again. He liked having her shiver like that. He sped up his pace and felt her walls start caving in. Just before she fell over the edge, he freed his fingers from hers, grabbed her wrists instead and pressed as hard as he could. She came in a weird cry. She was trying to get her arms free but her body couldn't fight him while cumming.

"Seth!" She whimpered.

He loved hearing her voice like that. A mix of fear and arousal. It made him cum instantly. He held still and panted for air. He had let go of his iron grip on her wrists and instead let his fingers run playfully over the sore spots.

"You liked that," he said.  
"Please, move," she said.

He rolled down next to her and watched as she left the bed and got dressed. She straightened her back, ran a hand through her hair and looked at him.

"I told you not to do that," she said.  
"I got carried away," he said.  
"If you can't play by the rules, let's call it quits," she said.  
"Come on, Nina!" He said annoyed.

He left the bed and walked over to her. He grabbed her hips and backed her up against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her, slowly moving his lips from her mouth and over to her ear. He grabbed her crotch and stroked her through her pants. She let out a low gasp but didn't push him away.

"You came hard," he squeezed her through her pants. "You liked it."  
"Don't do it again," she said.  
"Alright," he stepped away with a smirk. "Wanna get back into bed so I can prove to you that I can be a good boy?"  
"No, I'm gonna go home," she said.

He placed a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"I feel so used," he said.  
"I use you, you use me," she smirked. "I'll see you around."  
"Soon," he smirked back. "Promise me."  
"Yeah, soon," she said.

She started walking out of his bedroom. He didn't follow her to let her out of his house. He kept standing on the floor, watching the open bedroom door.

"Very soon!" He yelled after her  
"Go to bed!" She giggled.  
"Very, very soon!" He yelled.  
"Goodnight!" She yelled.


	4. Locker room talk

Seth was about to enter the locker room but stopped when he heard the voices of Roman and Bray coming from inside. He had only pushed the door ajar, and apparently they hadn't heard it being opened. They kept talking as if they were alone. Normally he wouldn't listen in on people's private conversations like that but they were talking about Paige, and Seth wanted to know what was up with Roman's marriage.

"I took her out the other night like I used to. Dinner, dancing, a walk in the moonlight, back home for some sex," Roman said.  
"And?" Bray asked.  
"And I felt nothing. I tried, Bray, but I don't think this marriage works anymore. It's not fair to either of us that I stay when I don't love her anymore," Roman said.  
"Be honest, Roman. Did it ever work?" Bray asked.

That question came out of nowhere to Seth. It seemed like Bray knew something that Seth didn't.

"I wanted to marry her. I wouldn't have proposed otherwise," Roman said.  
"But you didn't know Nina when you proposed," Bray said.

Seth swallowed nervously. He always had a feeling Roman might be harvesting some sort of feelings towards Nina that were more than friendly, but he hadn't been able to see through Roman like he had with Nina. Roman was better at hiding it.

"I knew her when I got married," Roman said.  
"Because you thought she was just a brief attraction. You thought life with Paige was still what you wanted. And you didn't want to break her heart for a woman you had no idea how she felt about you," Bray said.  
"Why are you always so god damn smart?" Roman chuckled sadly.

Bray chuckled too. Seth gritted his teeth in anger. He had already heard more than enough, yet he hadn't heard nearly enough. He wanted to know it all. He wanted to know exactly where he stood. It wasn't like he had feelings for Nina but he wasn't about to let go of his newest toy. She was too good in bed, and he was slowly breaking her into what he wanted in bed. One day she would let him tie her up and own her. She would be entirely at his mercy.

"I'm in love with Nina," Roman said. "Wow, that felt good to say out loud. I'm in love with her, Bray. I have been ever since the day she walked down that hall and laid her eyes on me for the first time."  
"So tell her," Bray said.  
"All in good time," Roman sighed. "I'm gonna tell Paige tonight I want a divorce."

Seth slowly closed the door again and walked to catering. He just needed to buy himself a few minutes before walking back to the locker room. He grabbed a bottle of water and an apple, and slowly made his way back while eating the apple. When he got there, Bray was gone. Only Roman was inside.

"Hi, Roman," Seth smiled. "What's up?"  
"Not much," Roman smiled back. "You?"

Seth threw the core of the apple in the trash can, placed his bag on the bench, sat down and looked at Roman. This was his moment. He couldn't have Roman tell Nina how he felt about her.

"I met someone," Seth said.  
"Really? That's good. I'm happy for you," Roman said.  
"It's still rather new and she doesn't want anyone to know yet but I feel like I'm about to burst if I can't tell anyone," Seth smirked. "If I can't tell my best friend."  
"It's someone I know, isn't it?" Roman chuckled. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
"It's Nina," Seth said.

Seth could see Roman's heart break right in front of his eyes. Roman quickly gathered his composure and put on a fake smile. He remembered her talking about meeting up with some guy after work the other night. He never would have thought in a million years that guy would be Seth.

"Nina? Really? When did this happen?" Roman asked.  
"On your anniversary actually," Seth chuckled. "You left us at the bar, and one thing let to another. I suppose I owe you a big thank you for forgetting your anniversary."  
"You're welcome," Roman quickly put on his vest. "I gotta run. I'm opening tonight."  
"Thanks. I'm happy. I know it's still early but she might be the one. It feels good," Seth smiled complacently. "Go knock them dead out there. Make all the men remember why they're jealous whenever their women see you."

Roman was gone two seconds later. Seth leaned back against the wall and laughed lowly. He had done it. He had made Roman believe him. Roman would back off now that he knew Nina was off the market. If he knew Roman as well as he thought he did, Roman wouldn't even ask for a divorce. Roman would try and force those feelings for Paige back out. He got up and looked in the mirror on the wall.

"And this is why they call you the architect," he pointed at his mirror image.

He couldn't wait to be with Nina after the show. He was gonna fuck her as hard as he could to make sure she knew her place. Under him. With him. Far away from Roman. She belonged to him now.


	5. Truths revealed

Since Seth heard nothing next day at the arena, he assumed his plan had worked. Roman hadn't told Paige the night before that he wanted a divorce. Roman and Paige would stay together. Unhappy but together. Meanwhile Seth had all the time in the world to play with Nina.

That's what he was doing that evening. Playing with her again. She was on his bed in a pair of purple pants and a dark green bra. Her t-shirt was somewhere on the floor. He kissed down her stomach, stopped and looked up at her with a naughty smile.

"What?" She asked.  
"Don't say no," he said.  
"No to what?" She asked.

He jumped out of bed, walked over to his closet and came back with some scarfs.

"You wanna blindfold me?" She asked.  
"I can do that too," he ran a finger over her wrist. "Trust me, Nina. Let me tie you up once. You're gonna love it."  
"No," she said.  
"Seriously, what kind of issues have you had in the past to be so fucking scared?" He snapped.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"There's no issues," she got out of bed. "I just don't like losing control. Why is it so damn important to you to take it away from me?"

She grabbed her t-shirt and put it back on.

"Fine!" He mumbled.

He walked back to the closet and put the scarfs away. His mood was ruined. It would take a little while to get it back. Maybe a nice blowjob and pretending to be a good boy for her could get them back on track. He threw himself on his back on the bed.

"Come here," he patted the spot next to him. "I'm calling a timeout but I'm not done with you yet."

He gave her a smirk and a wink. She lowered her guards and walked back to the bed. He took out his phone and opened Twitter. His jaw dropped when he saw that Paige and Roman were trending. Paige had let out a tweet that every fan out there were responding too.

_"Roman and I have decided to get a divorce. It's been a long time coming. We're not in love anymore. I hope you all will respect our privacy in these tough times."_

"Oh no, she fucking didn't!" He growled.  
"Who did what?" She asked.

He looked at her. She couldn't know. He needed to make Paige take down the tweet before Nina got on twitter and saw it.

"Nothing," he lied. "Okay, I'm gonna run out for a surprise."  
"What surprise?" She asked.  
"It's not a surprise if I tell you," he poked her nose. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."  
"I'm not staying the night," she said.  
"We'll see about that," he chuckled. "It's all good, Nina. Just stay right now. I'll be back soon."

He ran out to his car. He didn't know what surprise he had to come up with. He could figure that out later. He drove to Roman's house and flew through the front door without knocking.

"Paige!" He yelled.

Roman came walking out in the hall with a confused look on his face.

"I need to see Paige," Seth said.  
"She's not here. She left to spend the night with Mandy. Or more nights probably. We're getting a divorce," Roman said.  
"So I heard. It's all over fucking twitter," Seth said.  
"She asked me if she could put it out there. I figured we might as well get it over with. People will find out anyway and start making up lies and rumors. We don't want that," Roman said.

Seth was angry. He couldn't understand how Roman could be so casual about it.

"Make her take it down!" Seth demanded.  
"I can't make her do anything," Roman chuckled. "You know Paige. She always walks her own way."  
"Take it down!" Seth yelled. "Fucking take that shit down before Nina sees it!"

Seth's eyes widened when he realized he had thrown her name out there. He didn't mean to do that.

"Why would Nina care?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing, nothing," Seth mumbled.  
"No, it's not nothing. Why would she care, Seth? I'm gonna tell her anyway. Why would she care if she sees it online if she's with you?" Roman asked.  
"I gotta go," Seth said.  
"Is she with you? Is she fucking with you, Seth, or did you lie to me? You fucking lied to me, didn't you? Why?" Roman went from asking to shouting.

Seth spun around and ran out of the house.

"Seth!" Roman shouted loudly after him. "You fucking little insect!"

Nina was bored at Seth's home. After playing against people in Wordfeud on her phone, she opened Twitter to see what was up that night. It felt like the world stopped when she saw Paige's tweet. A second later her phone started ringing. It was Roman.

"Roman!" She answered. "Oh my god, are you okay? I just saw Paige's tweet. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What's the deal with you and Seth?" He asked.

Her lack of response made him growl in anger.

"Tell me!" He demanded.  
"We're just fucking around with each other," she said.  
"So you're not together?" He asked.  
"No!" She said firmly. "I don't have feelings for him but I need sex too. I can't seem to fall in love with anyone else so this is the best deal."  
"Anyone else? Who are you in love with?" He asked.

She let out a loud sigh. This was it. She was gonna tell him the truth and lose his friendship. It was probably for the better. She had kept it inside for years now. She couldn't fall out of love with him when he was always in her life.

"You," she said.  
"Me?" He asked.  
"You heard me," she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"You're married," she answered.  
"I almost broke off the engagement because of you," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I fell in love with you the day we met. I asked Paige for a divorce because of my feelings for you. Seth told me yesterday you two were in a relationship. I still couldn't go on pretending in my marriage. It wasn't right. I'd rather be alone and sad. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone," he said. "I love you, noodle."

Seth jumped out of his car and stormed into his house. He stopped in the open door of the bedroom and stared at Nina. She was standing on the floor with her phone to her ear. He knew who she was talking to without having to ask. He held out his hand and talked in a firm voice.

"Give me the phone," he said.  
"Why did you tell Roman we're together?" She asked.  
"Give me the god damn phone!" He screamed.

Roman heard some sort of commotion and then the line went dead. He tried calling back. Seth stared at her ringing phone and then threw it against the wall. He knew he was out of time. He had planned on breaking her slowly but Roman had gotten in the way.

"Get on the fucking bed!" He growled.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He turned to face the bed but she wasn't on it. She was still standing on the spot on the floor, eyeing the door.

"What? You wanna make a run for it?" He asked.  
"I was hoping you'd let me go willingly," she said.  
"Why would I do that?" A twisted smile appeared on his face. "Now get on the fucking bed before I make you!"

She couldn't move. She was too scared. He walked over to her. Once he wrapped an arm around her midsection, she woke up. She tried fighting her way out but he was stronger than her. He threw her on the bed and handcuffed her to the headboard. He placed his arm across her face and forcefully turned it to the side.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go," he said.

He screamed in pain when she managed to bite his arm. He hadn't thought she would actually continue fighting once he had her locked down.

"You bitch!" He spat.

He pulled his t-shirt off and forced it into her mouth. Her muffled screams didn't travel far. He grabbed her jaw tight and stared at her.

"This is how it's gonna go," he said again. "You're gonna let me tie you up whenever I want to, and you're gonna fucking love everything I do to you. If I wanna fuck you, you'll beg for it to be harder. If I wanna spank you, you'll beg for ten more. If I wanna cut you, you'll beg for me to go deeper. You're gonna be a good girl. You're gonna thank me, and you're gonna call me master. You got that?"  
"Get the fuck off her!" Roman shouted.

Seth felt Roman grab his arms and yank him off her. He landed on the floor and looked up at the big Samoan as he placed a knee on the bed and removed the t-shirt. Of course Roman had gotten into his car and driven straight there after Seth took her phone. Seth should have known Roman would come look for her.

"I got you," Roman said. "Where's the key? Where's the fucking key, Seth?"

Seth knew he couldn't win this battle. He got up, walked over to the closet and found the key. Roman snatched it from Seth's hand, released Nina and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, noodle. I got you. I got you now," Roman said.  
"I wanna leave," Nina said.  
"We're leaving," Roman assured her.

Roman kept his arms around her as he moved her towards the door.

"I had her first," Seth said.

Roman stopped, turned around and looked at Seth who was smirking.

"Remember that when you fuck her," Seth said. "I had her first. She was my fucking toy."

The next thing Seth saw was the floor. Roman had punched him hard enough for him to go down. Roman crouched down next to Seth, grabbed his throat and kept him lying on the floor.

"Tomorrow you're gonna quit your job," Roman said. "I don't care if you go back to Ring Of Honor or never wrestle again. You'll never set foot in WWE again, and you'll never, _never_, contact Nina again. You got that?"  
"Yes!" Seth got out.

Roman let go of Seth's throat and stood back up. He walked back to Nina, placed his arms around her again and escorted her out of Seth's house. Once outside he looked from his car to her car.

"Shit, your car," he said.  
"I can drive," she said.  
"I don't think that's wise. Not tonight. I'll call Bray. He lives just around the corner. He can drive it to my place so you can go home tomorrow," he said.  
"Your place?" She asked.  
"I'm not letting you be alone tonight," he said.

He took out his phone and called Bray. She listened as he asked Bray to come to Seth's house for a quick favor. Roman's hand found hers, and he laced their fingers together. She stopped listening and looked down at their joined hands. Nothing had ever felt more right.


	6. Chocolate waffles

Roman walked into the bedroom next morning. He had started the coffeemaker and taken a shower while letting Nina sleep. She had slept in bed with him but nothing had happened. Not even a kiss. He had held her all night though.

"Hi," she said sleepily.  
"You got the cutest morning voice," he chuckled.

She sat up with a smile and swung her bare legs out on the floor. She was still in her panties, and she had slept in a borrowed t-shirt.

"I got coffee ready," he said.  
"That sounds good," she said. "Can I take a shower first?"  
"Of course. I'll cook breakfast meanwhile," he said.  
"You don't have to," she said.  
"But I want to," he smiled. "I'm thinking chocolate waffles. What do you say?"  
"That sounds so good," she said.  
"On it," he said. "Oh, and you can use my toothbrush too if you don't find it disgusting."

She did just that. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before getting back in her clothes from the day before. A stack of waffles stood ready when she came out. He was only halfway through the batter though. She snapped one from the plate before he could stop her.

"Hey!" He laughed. "You gotta wait."  
"Try and stop me," she said.

She took a bite and smiled.

"Damn, that's good," she said.  
"I know," he chuckled.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her up to sit on the counter next to the waffle iron. The waffle was quickly gone, and she licked her fingers. Watching her doing something that simple woke up everything inside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look a bit off."  
"Just getting horny apparently," he said.

He didn't bother to hide the boner that had appeared by watching her lick her fingers. She broke out in a grin and started laughing.

"This is your fault," he pouted.  
"Come here," she said.

She spread her legs, and he stepped in between them. He waited for her move. He didn't want to force himself on her after what he had seen last night. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him.

"Toothpaste," he smiled against her lips. "So you did use it."  
"I figured we'd be swapping mouth water soon enough anyway so it would be okay," she said. "Waffle."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Waffle!" She said.

She pointed at the waffle iron and the steam coming out of it. He quickly opened it and got the half burned waffle out.

"You made enough already. Save the rest of the batter," she said.  
"It might be better. I'm gonna burn down the house with you here," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the edge of the counter.

"I hate having to say this but we gotta keep things in private for a while. At least until the divorce is final. Paige and I agree on it though so it's not gonna be a battle. It'll be over soon enough," he said.  
"It's okay. I don't mind having you to myself for a little while," she said.

She leaned in and kissed him again. That freaking boner was killing him. It just wouldn't die down.

"Seth might put it out there on Twitter though. As some sort of revenge," she said.  
"If he does, we won't react. Seth is a smart boy though. He'll quit WWE today. People will think he's putting out lies out of anger. This will backfire on him. People will think he got fired if he does that. I doubt he'll put anything out there at all," he said.

He pulled her in for another kiss. Since she had already taken the first step, he was not gonna hold himself back when it came to kissing her anymore.

"I've loved you for so long," he said.  
"Same here," she said.  
"Okay, let's eat," he said.

He lifted her off the counter again, grabbed the plate of waffles and sat down at the kitchen table. She poured coffee for them both. He couldn't help but smile. It felt so normal. Sure, they had shared many moments at his kitchen table before but this was different. He finally felt at home in his own house.

"What should we do today?" He asked.  
"I need to change my clothes so I have to go home at one point," she said. "You can come too if you want. It's probably more wise if we're at my place whenever we wanna spend the night together. Just so Paige doesn't walk in and catches us together in bed. Even though you agree on the divorce, it's still gonna hurt somewhere."

He smiled at her. She always thought several steps ahead.

"You're always so bright," he said.  
"And I have a good bed," she said.  
"Meaning?" He smirked.  
"I've never had a man in it before. Care to join me tonight?" She asked.  
"Nothing would make me more happy," he answered.

She reached across the table and took his hand.

"I don't like being held down. Seth wouldn't accept that. He kept pushing. He's got some fucking creepy fantasies," she said.  
"I'm not gonna do that to you," he said.  
"I know," she nodded. "I trust you. And you're so sleeping naked tonight."  
"I am?" He asked.  
"Mmm," she bit her lip. "Gotta see that little guy who was trying to break out through your pants minutes ago."  
"Little guy?" He laughed.

He leaned across the table and grabbed her behind her neck to pull her in to meet in the middle. He gave her a soft kiss and ran his tongue playfully over her bottom lip.

"He's not that little. Something you'll see first hand tonight," he said.  
"Tonight? I have to wait that long?" She asked.  
"That's it!" He laughed. "We're going straight after breakfast."


End file.
